Thank You
by perishedlove
Summary: Being thankful is something that comes naturally to me, especially when I'm with you. SessInu. Incest or Yaoi.
1. Thank You

_Why do you always do this to me?_ Sesshomaru effaced his mind of such troubled thoughts as his brother continued his ministrations. The comb came down to swipe through glossy strands of silver that were already untangled. Then it came back up again to pause, pressing the teeth into the back of his skull, only to fall once again into the mass of hair. _Just like the rises and falls of this heart._

The air in the room was luke-warm, holding deep sighs. This room, made for the Lord of the Western Lands, was well decorated with dark curtains, many frilly pillows, and huge carpets. The furniture was of the highest quality and the wood sparkled cleanly. The lord, dressed in his sleeping robes, consisting of a white, thin silk robe with a tie to keep it closed, sat on one of the chairs in front of a mirror on his bureau. His younger brother, Inuyasha, stood behind him as he brushed the other's hair softly and quietly. The fading sun peeked through the curtains to cast odd shadows on both faces as the youth stopped moving his hands.

"Where were you today? The castle was sort of lonely with just those stupid servants." Inuyasha asked trying to sound uninterested, but Sesshomaru could see through any façade, especially his brother's. The demon in question quirked an eyebrow, but answered his sibling's question anyway with a perfect mask.

"Dear brother, I told you I would be out on business." He couldn't keep out the smugness in his voice at seeing his brother's eye roll in the mirror. He knew his brother hated it when he acted emotionless. The comb was placed on the bureau's top rather ungracefully.

"I know that already, but what I don't know is exactly where you were while you were out!" Inuyasha grabbed the corner of the chair Sesshomaru sat on and forced the piece of furniture around so he looked into his bother's real eyes, not the mirror's. "So?" Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger and his brows rose in inquiry, the anger almost completely drained from his features.

The elder stared for a moment. Sometimes his little brother could be such an overprotective fool. Why did he feel the need to know wherever he went and what he did? It's not like he would get himself into trouble somehow. And even if he did, he would be able to get himself out easily no matter what. But he gave into his younger's foolhardy wishes anyway. "Inuyasha, I was visiting the Northern Lands' lord. I'm not entitled to tell you the matters we discussed, you know that just as well as I do."

Inuyasha sighed, his bangs flying on the wind of his breath. "Yeah, whatever." Obviously the hanyou was still miffed with him. He had turned away and sat on the bed still facing away from Sesshomaru. He seemed to be staring out the window nonchalantly. The lord stood from his seat after thinking over his options carefully, as he always did, and sat next to his brother.

"Give me your trust, brother. No matter what answer you may get out of me, know this: I care for you more than any other." Sesshomaru whispered into his mate's furry dog ear while tracing the bones in Inuyasha's hand on his lap.

_I don't know why you make me feel like I have to fondle over you. I only know I adore doing it. I love your smile and the warmth I feel when you laugh. I want to make you happy. I'm so thankful for the time we've shared and that I found someone like you. I give thanks to any god listening every day that I have you for myself. But when you say you love me…_

Not long after, the inu turned around to lay his head on his only brother's shoulder. The two sat in a silent embrace for a moment or two before the younger spoke, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

_I know two responses, but I'm only capable of saying one. _

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru breathed into the other's white hair. He could feel the butterflies again. _I want to say the other one, too. Those three words haunt me when I see your eyes. _

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up, walked over to the bureau, picked up the ivory comb, and handed it to Sesshomaru. He then sat on the bed turned away from Sesshomaru again. In understanding, the elder moved swiftly to take care of his brother's hair, just as the other had done for him. _But you're just fine with me being thankful.

* * *

_

_**That was supposed to come out happier, but I decided I wanted to put it up this way because I've been feeling sad all week. It sort of mirrors the way I feel and I like that. Sorry if I disappointed anyone...**_

**_-PL_**


	2. Flowers

Chapter 2 – Why Aren't Flowers Lonely?

_I've often wondered why. It seems I want to know the reason for everything. _As I kneel here in the soil of the Royal Garden and dig a tiny hole for the iris bud, I can't help but think about more. _'Knowledge can save us all' is what someone I know once said. I believe them, too. Because, in fact, I am afraid of the unknown. _

It was sunset and you and I had decided to go out to the gardeners and plant the spring flowers ourselves. Since I've moved into the castle, it hasn't been so dark and dusky and we do things like this every day. The air's getting colder and I'm almost certain we're down to the last blossom to plant. I can't wait until they all open in the next season…

_When you are a young ignorant child, the constant question you seem to ask is 'why?'. The desire to gain more information and understanding overwhelms you and you often inquire._ I placed the baby plant in carefully, packing in other dirt around it. _As an adult now, I realize this quite well, being around children who follow this pattern like the young ward my brother travels with._ I smile slightly as you pass through my thoughts, day dreaming about you even though you're right beside me. Well, as I pat the ground lovingly, being cautious not to hurt the bud with my claws, I wonder why flowers aren't lonely.

The brown mushy soil globs it's way under my claws, irritating my finger's skin a bit as I press my hands again into the ground. Your hand glides like a ghost over mine, silently telling me I'm done.

_When they get planted all alone on their solid patch of green ground, don't they feel sadness and despair? Well why not? _

_Who said they couldn't have a heart to feel lonesome? _

_Why did they do that? _

_Why are humans the only beings capable of really feeling solitude? _

I stare up at you, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, with eyes shining with curiosity. I voice my concerns to you and you give me a small smile, something genuine for you to do. You sit down next to me, dirtying your noble wear. But I know you don't really care. You have so much more. Pulling me close to you, I hear you whisper into my sensitive dog ear. "If flowers had the ability to feel lonely, they would all feel that way. Most flowers are planted by themselves, after all. And if they are planted together with another flower, one would inevitably have to watch the other die."

You stroke my hair appreciatively, making tiny braids with your razor sharp claws. I hate it when you're right. "And besides, if flowers were lonely, stars would be blind (A/N: explanation at bottom), and the sky would always be red (A/N: explanation at bottom). And other silly things like that would exist." I stared at you, my own brother, in wonder.

"Well then I'm glad I'm not a flower." I stated blandly, gazing down at my hands, instead imagining them as leaves. You chuckle slightly, but do it kindly all the same.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I think if I were a flower, I would be the first to feel loneliness at being planted by myself whether or not the gods meant to make me that way." I explained, leaving out the bit that really made me uncomfortable. I closed my eyes slowly.

"But why do you believe such a thing?" You asked me again like an adolescent would do. Maybe adults ask why, too…

"I would be without you, Aniki." I replied in a whisper now glaring down at nothing. _Foolishness…weakness._ You frowned considerably before standing up and walking away. But in a moment you came back with another bud. This one was a lilac. "What are you doing?" I questioned. _Loneliness._

You began burrowing for another hole. "Making sure these plants aren't feeling alone." You remarked, trying to take out the hint of love in your voice, but failing horribly. I smiled, kissing your striped cheek. _Tenderness._

"Thank you."

_Thankfulness. _

_

* * *

**Explanation: Stars would be blind because they're so bright at night they would eventually blind themselves. I wasn't referring to the Paris Hilton song (which I don't like). The sky would be red because it would look down and see all the sins humans commit and be angry at us. I just thought of those things randomly while I wrote this...** _

**I think every chapter will somehow have the words "Thank you." incorporated in it. Does that sound right?**

**-PL**


	3. Tears and Madness

_I know now…what true penance is. _

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were narrowed and glued to the floor. For once, he couldn't look up or say anything. What could he possibly say to make this moment fit in to the normal flow of events? His mind didn't want to work that hard right now. All he wanted to do was…

Comfort the being in front of him? Run away?

Did he…want to die? His emotions were in such turmoil he couldn't really decipher what he truly wanted or needed right now. Everything was spinning before his eyes and, again, for once he didn't have the power to stop it.

Tears were spilling over those usually so determined and angry orbs. They seemed so helpless and distraught now that a clawed hand partially covered them and the slight whimpers coming from a mouth below. But the Lord of the West couldn't help those pleading eyes. He was on the other side of the room…so far away. Sesshomaru wondered idly if Inuyasha was thinking similar thoughts to himself.

Sesshomaru turned his head up a bit, eyes staying on that same patch of wooden floorboard. He needed to do something. He had to stop the thoughts from running through his mind, had to keep away the feelings that cradled his burning heart. The madness was insufferable.

_I'm sorry…I didn't, I couldn't…help us. _

The silver hair cascaded down his shoulder as he walked over to his only brother and leaned over him to blow out the flickering candle behind him. Sesshomaru heard a gasp come from Inuyasha and then a tiny hiccup noise. He thought the storm had passed until his demonic ears caught the echoes of tears hitting the floor.

He sighed softly. He hadn't meant for this to happen. It was an accident…**an accident**. The words made him want to vomit suddenly. Did that mean it was a lie?

Sesshomaru placed a hand over the other's stomach, which now held it's own life. All of this was wrong. They were alone in the Western Lands castle, crying over a not-yet-born child. If someone could paint this picture and preserve it, what would others say when they saw it?

He smirked. If someone ever did paint this, he imagined Inuyasha's hair would be bleached the color of snow. White: so pure and innocent, new and wonderful. In opposite, his own hair color would be black. The strands would be so dark and soiled like the night. It would seem as if his hair wasn't even a part of the picture, just a sinister void in the painting. Inuyasha's tears would be tinted golden and remain precious. …Why was he thinking this way?

Why couldn't he return to himself? He felt like he was watching this disaster scene from someone else's point of view.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched as Sesshomaru sat next to him, very close. "I'm sorry…I've caused you great harm and now you're crying. I wish you'd never forgive me." The voice that came from his throat sounded so cold, but in all honestly, the lord was begging Inuyasha. He wanted to apologize and repent.

"You don't mean it!" Came a harsh scream from the younger. Sesshomaru only looked out the window in response. It was so dark out there. Was the sun really going to rise and make the morning bright as ever again? It was hard to believe right now.

The sound of tears falling once again caught his attention and he looked down at the floor to see the tiny puddle of salty fluid. He looked back up to Inuyasha's pale cheeks. Another tear fell. And then another, and even more came after it.

Sesshomaru began to whisper along with the tears. "One…two…three, four…five…" Inuyasha quickly whipped his head in his brother's direction and glared hatefully at him. Sesshomaru could see his own watery, distorted reflection in the other's eyes.

"Why are you counting, idiot?" His voice sounded less unusual now. It almost seemed as if the sadness was subsiding.

_Eight…Nine…_

"It's how many smiles I owe you…" Sesshomaru stated in a delusional manner, watching the drop of liquid leave Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha shook his head in a confused manner, amusing Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"However many tears fall equals the amount of times I need to make you smile. I'm repaying you for the tears you have shed, little brother." Sesshomaru gazed at his brother's wide eyes warily. He wondered if Inuyasha would hit him if he tried to touch him. A solid slap to the face is something he wouldn't mind. Maybe it would knock him back into sense and his typical way of living.

Inuyasha, too, now gazed downward at the rather large consolidation of his tears. He then took a glimpse at his abdomen. "I wish…I wish we could forget this ever happened and go back to fighting. This…" He glanced between them, telling Sesshomaru that he meant their current relationship. "is just too painful. I have to go back to what I know. I could never understand you…"

Sesshomaru's head nodded while the mind cried out for Inuyasha to take back his words. Could anyone ever understand what the mask hid? Could he ever show anyone what the exterior protected?

_Ten.

* * *

**All right...I'm really sorry. I know that wasn't very good, but I felt I had to put it up. The reason being is that I was really, really upset today because I just finished another Godchild/Cain's Saga manga (they always make me sad). This came purely from my depression and kind of got rid of the heavy feeling. So I thought I had to do it. End of story! The next installment will be coming soon. **_

**_-PL_**


	4. Appearances Are Deceiving

Chapter 4 – Appearances Are Deceiving

Sesshomaru's eyes went in and out of focus as he willed himself to go to sleep in the sanctuary of warm arms. He had always thought being beta to his younger brother would be the most disgraceful and unpleasant experience of his long life. When he actually gave in to his brother, with a little persuasion, he discovered surprisingly that it really wasn't so bad.

It had actually been the most fulfilling time he had ever had.

And now he was basking in the afterglow of their mutual bliss. He was a bit groggy and his narrow eyes were half-mast, exposing most of the pink eyelids, but he wanted to stay awake. He just wanted to live in the peaceful moment a bit longer.

He sighed heavily, feeling Inuyasha's heart beginning to slow, but still thumping hard, under his striped cheek. With his magenta stripes being so sensitive, even that little skin-to-skin contact made him want to shower more kisses onto the younger male. Their unclothed bodies were stuck together anywhere they were touching from the sweat, but Sesshomaru secretly kind of liked it. His silver hair was tangled around both the boy's bodies and was also slightly damp from their previous activities.

Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha lightly stroke the small of his back as they lay in silence. Every now and then, Inuyasha would trace his claws over a random muscle on his back, being careful not to scratch the pale skin. The lord always lost himself in his brother's arms; he shifted his body even closer.

But it also made the lord think of his own claws, which currently had dark, dry blood and scraps of flesh under them. They were so dirty and he almost felt bad about hurting the other male. He looked so tousled; Inuyasha must have noticed his state of appearance by now. After all, this Sesshomaru was perfect, flaws weren't supposed to exist in his being.

And now his brother was forced to see him like this! He looked shameful and filthy lying with his younger. It must have been such a hideous picture.

The half demon could sense the aura of nervousness and agitation flowing over Sesshomaru's body in tiny waves. Although he couldn't see the normally icy eyes through his silver bangs, he guessed that they looked glassy and faraway.

He stirred, glancing down again at his elder. "Hey, Sessho, you okay?" The older brother craned his neck little by little to look upwards. The question was still floating around in his head, unanswered until spoken.

"Inuyasha…do you think I'm good-looking?" Sesshomaru asked in a voice much quieter than his usual emotionless tone. He looked far too innocent at the moment to really be Lord of the Western Lands. And Sesshomaru had always had a way of being blunt about things and not caring what others thought, but that sentence really came as a shocker to the hanyou.

To hear something like that come from Sesshomaru almost made him lose his voice.

Inuyasha blinked once and, seeing the same full demon before him with that look still on his face, decided to blink a second time. _Is he serious? Why the hell would he doubt anything about himself? I mean, the guy's **so pretty**…_His left eye unconsciously twitched at that thought.

When he finally got his bearings and thought of a decent answer, he realized Sesshomaru was looking down at his chest in a way that would have looked indifferent to some, but Inuyasha knew better. He'd known his brother too long, if that were possible.

"Heh…you're really stupid, you know that?" Inuyasha mumbled with a lop-sided smirk. The elder seemed to be ignoring him, but actually intently listened to the words drifting to his ears comfortingly. "Why would I ever, and I mean ever, think you could be…" He trailed off then, letting silence reign once again.

Sesshomaru squirmed. _He doesn't ever think I could be good-looking? What?_ Thoughts raged through his mind. How could he please a mate if they thought he were grotesque? How could they even look at him? All the while he stayed entirely still, eyes trained on a piece of the wall.

"I could never make myself see you as ugly." Inuyasha blurted into the quiet. "I care about you way too much for that. And besides, you're amazingly gorgeous Sesshomaru. Everything about you seems to look just right. Even simply watching you walk down a hallway stuns me every time because you're so graceful. You're such a bastard for being so perfect."

Sesshomaru was shaking by now. His whole body seemed to be reacting to the sweet words being fed to him. He gulped soundlessly and blushed. This stupid answer was making him want to jump over the edge of sanity and become emotional. Part of him wanted to just envelope his brother in a hug and tell him a million times over how much he loved him and the other part of him wanted to slap Inuyasha and tell him to shut up.

"And you look even better when you smile." Inuyasha finished, whispering in a pointed elfish ear. Sesshomaru nuzzled the other's neck appreciatively, not knowing exactly what to say to that proclamation.

He sniffed slightly, trying to control his composure.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He pressed his lips firmly to Inuyasha's.

* * *

**_OK so it's been a while...I'm sorry about taking so long, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. Just thinking about it makes me nervous. Well this one is another random idea, and someone actually said 'thank you' this time. Anyway, I hope everything liked it! I think the next chapter may be on manners, it's rather fitting don't you think? But that may also make it too generic...hmm._**

**_-PL_**


End file.
